


Carnelian

by 8bitcyborg



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «They first met by chance, and continued to do so for years. Fate seemed to always want them to cross paths, and maybe after cheating fate so many times there comes a point where one should stop running.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent porn fic of my own WoW characters. That's all this is! :)

Nothing is quite like the nightlife of Silvermoon City. He’s been to a lot of different places and their nighttime establishments, but nothing can truly compare to the beloved capital of Quel’Thalas.  
The city made up of reds and golds, onyx and alabaster marble, spires stretching endlessly into the sky as if competing with the equally as tall trees surrounding them, with their leaves in all shades of yellows and orange dancing in the mild summer breeze. Even a plain stroll is a marvel, whether it is on a calm street admiring the starry night or at bazaars full of life, with exotic fruit, silks, soaps and incense.  
Should you want to drink yourself into a drunken stupor, there’s plenty of bars and hundreds of different kinds of beverages to choose from.  
Would you rather prefer to dance the night away, there’s enough dancefloors to go somewhere new every day of the week and then some.  
If you are on the lookout for more saucy activities, there’s places for that too. Anything you might find pleasing from the clinking of gold pieces to the sounds of a shuffling deck of cards, sweet smells from Bloodthistle finely ground and rolled in crisp white paper, or sweaty bodies with less and less clothes, not for touching, unless you’ve paid the right amount. Silvermoon City is alive, and he both loves it, and hates it.  
  
He swivels the red wine in his glass lazily around, even levitating its contents up and down a few times with a spell until the bartender politely coughs. He smiles sheepishly at him before taking a sip, letting the sweetness of the Suntouched Special Reserve settle comfortably on his tongue.  
He’s honestly not in the mood for anything tonight. He should be doing _something_ , but the overhanging gloom and doom has paralyzed his sense for partying. How everyone around him manages to be so carefree and frivolous when the world is yet again at war and the threat of destruction is on the horizon he cannot understand. Or maybe he can. Most of them are civilians and probably cannot grasp the scope of things, and none of them are being deployed into the middle of said war. Or maybe, just maybe they all know, and this is their way of saying goodbye because this time, this time the world cannot be saved. And what better way to go than doing what Blood Elves do best; succumbing to an assortment of hedonistic activities?  
His glass is suddenly empty and he wonders if he should just throw in the towel and get some sleep, despite not being sleepy at all.

“A bottle of Pinot Noir, and two appropriate wine glasses, please.” a melodic voice says beside him and his ears perk up in immediate recognition. _Him_. A cascade of memories present themselves to him as he takes in the image of the other and if he’s allowed to be extra cliche, his breath catches in his throat. He watches silently as the other elf pours the ruby liquid into the polished glasses and then presents one to him with a flourish.

“Kamijou.” the other says, voice syrupy and smile as dazzling as ever. Kamijou hadn’t expected to see him so soon, if not at all ever again after the last time they met. Which ironically was the previous time Azeroth was in peril. But here he is. Snow-white hair fashionably tied back in an intricate ponytail, stylish blue shirt clinging to his chest, accompanied by just as clingy black dress pants, with brocade. _(Of course, he’s a tailor by profession what do you expect)_. When their hands briefly brush together as he takes the offered wine glass he notices the ring. The ring on his left ring finger. Disappointment settles in his stomach like a stone, before he actually recognizes the ring that is. A Whispering Taladite Ring. One that Kamijou had made himself. A faulty one at that, which only served as an experiment on figuring out Draenor’s mysterious gemstones. He’d been on his way to disenchant it, thus making it actually serve a purpose, but he wasn’t fast enough before it had been snatched from his hand, inspected, and told it would pair well with some outfit his elven friend had made from a newly purchased pattern. He’d decided to indulge him then, so sure he’d soon tire with the cloudy gem that yielded no magical power whatsoever.  
Looks like he didn’t, and for him to wear it on his left hand’s ring finger! It could only be summarized in one word; _scandalous_! It makes Kamijou’s stomach do a flip and his head spin.  
He pretends not to have noticed however, but knows all too well that his companion is as usual fully aware of the finer points of subtlety.

“I’d love to greet you properly, but certain matters do pull rank, whatever are you wearing and where are those pristine, priestly garments of yours? If anyone saw! It’d be… scandalous.” he says dramatically, taking a sip from his glass. The blond snorts and gives him a saucy look before taking a sip as well.

“Oh no, the light might smite me for not wearing priestly robes twenty-four seven. Oh wait! Except I do not abide by the light! The void however, hath spoken tonight and it told me to put on my very best seduction gear, because an elf of high interest was within the city tonight.”

Kamijou tries to remain unimpressed, but his facade cracks and he chuckles. “You are unbelieveable, Zan.”

“I’ll tell you what’s unbelieveable…” Zan mumbles, demeanor suddenly very sullen. “The fact that we’re both alive, after what happened on Draenor.”

The silence lies thick between them. The tragedies they witnessed while fighting their own respective battles, the lives lost, and now the fall of great leaders and their people in mourning. Kamijou couldn’t help but feel that sometimes, maybe Azeroth actually was cursed.  
The blond seems to regain his composure before him and nods his head towards a corner decked out with plush pillows by a low table. Kamijou nods his head in wordless agreement, the barstool was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute anyways.  
He has barely sat down in the corner before a young woman appears by their table, placing a bejeweled shisha pipe in front of them. Zan offers her a flashy smile and a wink and Kamijou scoffs as the woman hurries away, red clinging to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. What a damn flirt.  
Zan proceeds to take an elegant drag from the mouthpiece of the shisha, slowly releasing wisps of smoke into the air in front of them.

“Aaah, I’ve been craving some Black Lotus tobacco for ages now. Silvermoon City, I love you.” he sighs dreamily, passing the hose to Kamijou whom accepts it gracefully.

“You and your expensive tastes. Not that I am complaining.” the Mage murmurs before taking a drag as well. Zan gives him an amused grin.

“One better not complain, when one’s _date_ treat them to the most exquisite of delights.”

“You are not my _date_.”

“Could have fooled me!”

Kamijou only chuckles in response. He is happy to see Zan, he really is, but the ongoing war has really put a damper on everything.

“Alright, I’m done being an idiot. I can clearly see that you struggle with unpleasant thoughts. Care to share them with me?” the Shadow Priest says softly, a hand finding its way to Kamijou’s thigh and resting gently upon it.

“Archmage Khadgar is moving Dalaran to the Broken Isles in 2 days time. I have been called into duty as one of the representatives of the newly founded Mage’s Order Hall. From there I have been tasked with accompanying the Champion Nathanos Blightcaller and our Dark Lady Warchief Sylvanas into Stormheim for ‘uncovering a secret that is most vital to the survival of the Forsaken’. I have uttermost respect for our newly appointed Warchief, but you and I both know she is most reckless when it comes to her beloved Forsaken. If this is another Val’kyr incident I won’t know what to do with myself. I don’t know, I am just getting really bad vibes about this whole thing. Not to mention, we are dealing with the _Legion here_.” Everything spills out in one go and he leans back, smiling solemnly.

“We lost Warchief Vol’jin, and the Alliance is mourning King Varian Wrynn. Can we truly win this time? What if our luck has run out?”

Zan is silent, face set in serious, uncharacteristic lines.

“I don’t know.” he replies, shisha mouthpiece finding its way to his lips again. Kamijou’s heart sinks. Despite Zan being a Priest of all things, he is cocky like no one else and almost always positive, diving head first into any challenge presented before him. And for the first time in maybe ever, Zan sounds unsure of the outcome of things.

“But-” he starts, clouds of smoke somewhat resembling little shadow fiends seeping out of his mouth as he leans in towards the redhead.  
“I’d like to think we could win. Cause I’ll be damned if demons other than my own should be the reason for my demise.” the last part is whispered against Kamijou’s lips and the Mage breathes in sharply. Zan doesn’t kiss him, and he actually feels disappointed. Instead he pours more wine into his glass and leans back into the pillows, swirling the wine around while smiling secretively.

“Do you know why I love this wine so much?”

Rhetorical question.

“Because its colour is the very exact same, down to a hexadecimal, as your lovely hair.”

And the price for the world’s most smooth talker goes to-

It really doesn’t matter that Zan is playing his usual game of Let’s See Who Gives In First, Kamijou always loses in the end and he isn’t in the mood for beating around the famous bush tonight anyways. He plucks the wine glass from the Priest’s hand and puts it down on the table before kissing him. It’s straight to the point, full on contact and he responds immediately. Zan is very eager and Kamijou is quickly becoming the prey in their dance. Opening his eyes for a second he can spot the waitress who brought them their shisha earlier in his side vision and she looks both flustered and annoyed. Kamijou allows himself a grin. _He is mine_.

“What are you so enticingly happy for?” Zan asks, voice low and husky as he starts to caress the Mage’s neck.

“Nothing and everything at the same time~” Kamijou replies, an air of finality to his voice. Zan only chuckles in response and kisses along his jawline, nipping at his pierced earlobes.

“You still got that apartment of yours around here? If yes; care to take this over there instead?”

“I don’t see why not~”

They down the rest of their wine before stacking a generous amount of gold on their table. The waitress approaches them with measured steps, trying not to appear too eager but the small curve at the corner of her mouth betrays her as she spots the huge tip. Kamijou flashes her a smile before latching onto Zan’s arm as they both disappear out into the crisp night.

_“Why can’t you teleport us there? You are a Mage!”_

“Where is the fun in that? I honestly thought you were more romantic than so!”

Kamijou barely has time to close and magically lock the door before Zan has him pressed against said door, kissing his neck and kneading his waist.

“I’ve been without my favourite treat for way too long…” the Shadow Priest murmurs, his words hitting Kamijou in all the right places. He breathes shakily, pent up desire bubbling to the surface. _Yeah, there’s honestly way too long between our encounters_.

“I’m sure there are other delicacies out there worth sampling.” he says, tone teasing.

Zan stops everything he is doing then, and Kamijou actually grows worried. Had he managed the incredible feat that was offending the Shadow Priest? Zan’s eyes, fel green and bright locks him in place before he is kissed long and hard. They’re both panting when the blonde eventually pulls back, eyes smoldering and intense.

“When you’ve found your favourite dessert, the one that is pleasing to you in every way, you find it hard downgrading to anything else of the sort.” he murmurs, almost looking a bit shy, _almost_.

Kamijou makes a noise in the back of his throat. He should probably say something in response but Zan being who he is he probably has a good idea already. A hand finds its way into his hair and the blonde is pressing their lips softly together again.

“Please, Kamijou. Let me have you tonight~”

A breathy _“yes~”_ is all he manages as the pleading tone in Zan’s voice makes him come totally undone.  
They stumble for the bedroom and Kamijou’s king size bed, shirts haphazardly tossed to the floor. A tiny fire spell and a flick of a long finger lights the candles in the Mage’s bedroom, bathing them in soft candlelight. Kamijou’s back hits the mattress with a muted thud and the Shadow Priest wastes no time in ridding him of his pants. Zan palms the redhead through his underwear and relishes in the small noises he’s rewarded with.

“Light, just look at you…” he breathes, voice full of want as he eyes the Mage’s cock, hard and straining against the cotton. He nuzzles the thickness and gives it a few playful bites, earning himself a long moan.

“Zaa~an…” the way the redhead moans his name has his head spinning. No sound could ever hope to come close to such perfection. He pulls at the last remaining garment, throwing the offending piece of cloth to the floor. He wraps a warm hand around Kamijou’s length, pumping a few times before wrapping his lips around the head. The Mage is panting above him, eyes glazed and mouth open. Zan lazily strokes the redhead, licking up and down his cock and going for the occasional suck, like he is savouring some fine dessert.

“Damn, tease~” the Mage breathes, his hand finding Zan’s hair, twisting it gently. If most of his blood weren’t already occupying his nether regions, it sure would now. The rush of having Kamijou pull his hair like that~  
He swallows the redhead in one go, a long and obscene moan being his reward. He grins around his lover’s cock as the hand in his hair tightens further and he finds a good rhythm. Kamijou can barely keep still as Zan works wonders with his mouth on his cock. His free hand is fisting in the sheets and he is thrusting his hips ever so slightly to meet the Priest’s mouth. In seconds he has hands on his hips holding him still and a pair of jade green eyes gives him a smoldering look as a warning. He gives one right back, never backing out of a challenge, even though he yet again has an inkling he’s gonna “lose”.  
Zan lets the Mage’s length slip from his mouth and he slides up his body, settling himself in his lap. Kamijou’s hands wander automatically to his hips, sliding up his sides and back down again, hard planes of lean muscle everywhere, you would never believe this elf was a Priest by profession.  
His mouth feels a little dry and he licks his lips as he eyes the bulge in the other’s underwear. Of course Zan notices this.  
The blonde leans forward, bringing their bodies together and then grinds their groins slowly together.

“You ready for more, baby?” he murmurs against Kamijou’s lips, tongue darting out to get access. The Mage willingly lets him in.

“Lights, yes~” he groans in response.

With practiced ease and knowledge, Zan finds the bottle of lube he knows Kamijou has stashed away in a little chest underneath his bed. He’s about to unscrew the cap when the redhead stirs with a soft _“wait”_.  
He curiously watches the other as he wriggles out from underneath him and motions for him to lie down instead. As the redhead moves to sit across his lap it dawns on him.

“Wanna… ride you~” the Mage whispers lustily.

“Fuck yes please~” he groans in response, finally opening the small bottle and coating two of his fingers in the slick substance. He sits halfway up, his mouth finding a pink nipple and his hand gliding along a supple rear. Kamijou is like putty in the blonde’s hands. A finger glides over his entrance and he gasps.

“So sensitive…” Zan murmurs against his neck.

The first finger dips in and Zan is treated to a breathy moan. His Mage is so expressive, so vocal, so beautiful.  
He only does a few experimental thrusts before the second finger joins the first, working up a teasing rhythm.

“You like it when I finger-fuck you don’t you, baby?” he coos into the redhead’s ear, receiving a tiny whine in response. The Mage is rocking against his fingers, panting lightly and so hungry for him.

He withdraws his fingers and reaches for the bottle again, squeezing a generous dollop into his palm. He hisses as the slightly cool liquid hits the scorching skin of his cock, rock hard and ready. He slicks himself up, giving in to the temptation of pumping himself in a few times in languid strokes. Kamijou’s hand stills his own and the Mage gives him a positively starved look. He only grins in response and allows the redhead to climb back over him. His cock nestles between the Mage’s buttocks and he thrusts a few times, teasing him and testing his patience.

“Stay still or I’ll polymorph you and keep you that way til morning.” Kamijou threatens, and the Shadow Priest knows it’s not an empty threat. He is certainly capable of doing so.  
He stills his movements and waits with bated breath as the redhead positions himself, slick hole over his cock, and then slowly sinks down. The tightness and heat is almost unbearable and Zan moans loudly, hands gripping narrow hips, not able to hold it in at all.

“Fuck, Kamijou~” he groans. Kamijou whimpers in pleasure, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he slowly rises and slides down again, taking Zan’s cock all the way to the hilt. The Shadow Priest licks and kisses at his neck, hands alternating between holding his hips and kneading his waist as he works up to a steady rhythm riding him.  
It feels so good to finally be with someone again. To be with his blonde, cocky, smug Priest of a bo- ...friend. He immediately shakes of the inkling of a thought and searches for the blonde’s mouth. He’s rewarded with a just as eager mouth and they devour each other hungrily, movement becoming a bit frantic. Zan’s hands still him and he’s being kissed more slowly, a hand finding its way into his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

“You feel too good.” Zan whispers.

“Want this to last.”

He flips them over, pushing the redhead down into the soft mattress and pinning his hands over his head. He moves with short, slow thrusts, savouring the pleasured look on the Mage’s face. His Mage. His Kamijou.  
He gradually stills again, and the redhead looks up at him, green eyes lidded. A complex feeling makes itself known to the blond for a second before it goes back into hiding. He lets out a long breath.

“Look at you, you’re such a filthy mess~” he murmurs huskily, fingers tracing over magical, glowing tattoos.  
Kamijou is a perfect picture right now and it will probably be permanently etched into Zan’s memory. Spread out underneath him, red hair like a scarlet cascade over the pillows, a pink flush to his cheeks and his soft mouth open with heavy breathing. Zan leans down and kisses him. It’s wet and messy, and fuels the lust in his blood ever more. He fucks the Mage in languid strokes. Kamijou is moaning and clenching around him, his cock leaking pearlescent fluid on his stomach. Zan grasps the redhead’s length and strokes him in time with his now hard and frantic thrusts. He comes with Zan’s name on his lips, an even more beautiful picture than before and Zan follows right after, shuddering and spilling inside his beautiful Mage.

They lay breathless and sweaty together, like so many times before, yet this time something does feel different but neither dares address it.  
They opt for a rinse in the shower before bed and while Zan does look forward to a good night’s sleep, he is not one to refuse when Kamijou turns to him and kisses him needily. They do it again in the shower, and once more during the night. Desperation clawing at them both while they refuse acknowledging what lies just beneath the surface. The last time is a hasty affair against a wall before Zan has to leave via portal.

“Til next time.” the blonde says calmly, face schooled into a neutral expression. Kamijou only nods in response.

“Don’t get hurt.” he adds. “Remember I’m just a Shadow Priest, I can’t heal ya.”

Kamijou almost smiles at that, almost.

“You take care too-” he drawls, watching Zan’s visage shimmer as he enters the portal and finally disappear. The portal fizzles out as Kamijou drops his concentration and he turns away.

“-dalah’surfal.”

~*~*~*~*~

“I’ve received words that there is a healer on their way here. Shouldn’t be long now.”

Kamijou tilts his head to the side, his pillow sweat-soaked and his sight bleary. The woman sitting down beside his bed puts another cloth soaked in ice water on his scorching forehead. He coughs twice before he finds his airways sufficiently cleared.

“T-thank you, Natsuki… I hope it’s not a… Shaman healer. Their ‘medicines’ always smell and taste horrible…” he rasps.

The woman named Natsuki laughs and flicks her long braid over her shoulder. Her eyes, burning fel green, more than his own, crinkle at the corners. She wrings the already lukewarm cloth and dunks it once more in ice water before putting it back to the Mage’s forehead.

“I so know what you mean.” she chuckles softly.

Kamijou doesn’t carry the conversation on, so Natsuki finds it best to let him conserve his strength. She keeps watch over him for another half an hour before a messenger announces to her that the healer has arrived.  
Kamijou is dimly aware that Natsuki is talking to someone, if only his eyes didn’t feel so heavy. A hand comes to rest upon his forehead, feeling for his fever. Soft words he cannot quite grasp is spoken into the air, if they are meant for him or for his Demon Hunter companion he doesn’t know. He is slowly slipping away as what must have been a spell is taking hold of him. The last thing he is aware of before being claimed by sweet sleep, is a hand gently stroking his hair.

When he wakes again, Natsuki is still by his bed, polishing one of her glaives. His head feels lighter, but no way near healthy. He groans as the pinpricks of a headache makes themselves known which in turn catches the Demon Hunter’s attention.

“Yeah he said you’d feel that. It’s remnants from the sleep spell. It’ll go away in a few minutes, don’t worry.” she says smiling.

“How long have I been out for?” Kamijou asks. His mouth feels parched. Natsuki ever the attentive woman, hands him a flask, which he barely manages to drink from on his own.

“10 or so hours, it’s nearing afternoon.”

With his head a little lighter, memories from the battle suddenly flood his mind. Stormheim, The Vault of Eyir, Genn Greymane, how he had taken a hit meant for Lady Sylvanas, Natsuki screaming...

“The Warchief? Is she alright?” he half shouts. The battle had been so messy, he’s sure he saw her get hurt before everything went black.

“Yes, yes, calm down. Don’t overexert yourself. Lady Sylvanas is fine. The Seraph has been with her several times, she only has superficial wounds. I have been assured at least 10 times that she is alright.” Natsuki explains.

“Thank the light…” Kamijou murmurs before sinking back into his pillows.

“Wait, ‘the seraph’? Like, a Val’kyr?”

“No, the healer we summoned here. A Priest going by the nickname The Seraph. He’s highly skilled in the Holy arts, and not really bad to look at either…” she grins and winks at the redhead, whom in turn groans.

“Ah yes he probably had a first name as well. Sen, no- Su? Ssszz- Zan! Zan the Seraph I think they introduced him as.”

“You rang?” a velvety voice interferes, and Kamijou has to do several double takes.

_Zan_

Goddamn, _fucking_ , Zan, is now a _Holy Priest_. A _famous_ Holy Priest. In long, flowy white garments, complete with a gold brocade cowl and _little wings_ on his back.

“Is the Dark Lady ready for my report?” Natsuki questions, subtly fingering her braid as she eyes the Priest.

“That she is, _Lady Demon Hunter_.” Zan replies, slightly drawing out the syllables on _Lady_ and _Demon Hunter_. Natsuki smiles predatorily, definitely appreciating the acknowledgement as she eyes him up and down before she saunters out of the room. Kamijou would roll his eyes hard, had he had the required strength for it.  
Silence stretches languidly between them before Zan turns facing Kamijou. He is nervously biting his lower lip, which is rather out of character for someone like him. Kamijou snorts.

“This I really gotta hear. And you best start from the very beginning.”

“What? Oh. Yeah hahaha! Can you _believe_ I got chosen to wield one of the heavenly artifacts and can you believe I managed to pick the wrong one by mistake?” Zan laughs, but his laugh is strained and he fidgets.

“Yes you idiot, I can totally believe that actually.” the Mage replies dryily.

Zan has no quick retorts for him. If anything he seems even more glum now. He pulls up the chair and sits down by Kamijou’s bed, not really searching for eye contact, his mouth a flat line.

“Nevermind all that… I… am glad I did actually cause… Oh my Lights Kamijou I thought I was going to lose you!” his voice is strained and Kamijou flinches. He’s never seen Zan like this before, not even when they were both side by side and hurt on the battlefield.

“When I came here your Demon Hunter friend was barely holding it together. She was shaking and crying and I feared the worst. Your wounds were infected and you were under so many different magical ailments at the same time. I had to put you under a sleep spell and I’ve been working on ridding your body of all the magical residue. I have a Shaman with me too. She’s been treating your infections with salves, giving me enough leeway to get some healing spells in as well. For a while there your fever seemed to be getting worse, but finally it slackened its grip on you…”

He had almost died. The reality of it seems to kick in and he stares at Zan, wide-eyed. He wants to say something but his voice doesn’t work. Zan leans forward and pulls him into a tight hug.

“There’s still lots of work to do on you, but I am not leaving until you’re 100% fine. In fact, I don’t want to ever leave you again.” he whispers and Kamijou swears the Priest must be crying. He tentatively snakes his arms around Zan and just holds him. For a long while they just sit like that. It’s...strange. It’s new, and intimate on a whole new level. Kamijou likes it. He smiles and nuzzles his cheek against Zan’s, who promptly wipes his eyes on his pristine sleeves.

“Thank you.” he says simply, lying back against his pillows, groaning a bit as the headache he felt before seems to sneak back.

Zan sniffles and dries his eyes some more before he stands up.

“I’ll let you rest now. Mimi’ll be back soon with more herbs. You are in good hands.”

“I know.” Kamijou replies, smiling up at him and he feels weak in the knees just from that.

“You know… When this is all done, let’s go on a real date, huh?” the Mage yawns, barely managing keeping his eyes open.

“I’d love that.” Zan replies with a warm smile.

There’s a few seconds of silence before he can hear soft snoring. He gently pulls the covers further up on the sleeping redhead and debates for a second or two if he should kiss him. He does so. A light peck on the cheek before he heads out to help out the other healers with the Forsaken troops.  
The sunset that greets him is spectacular and he wishes the Mage could be there with him to see it.

_“Hey Kamijou, right this moment the colour of the sky is the exact same, down to a hexadecimal, as your lovely hair.”_

And he knows Kamijou would fall for it all over again.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
